The Aura Assassins
by SaixTheLegendaryBloodUmbreon
Summary: It's the late 1500s, kings has gone mad with power. Innocent people are killed daily. The world has been torn apart from war. However, one group exists, to bring back the peace that once existed.


Hello everyone. Im back and I've decided to redo all of my stories. So, they're going to be what they could of been. Im starting with this one first, because I feel it could use some work. So without further ado, lets start this overhaul.

Declaimer: I dont own Pokemon, nor will I ever sadly.

Chapter 1: The Making of an Assassin

Ash and Gary are sitting in a room with Master Oak (a.k.a Prof. Oak) instructing them on what it means to be an assassin.  
Then, Ash starts falling asleep. Oak notices then, and gets mad and yells "Ok Ash, what are the three rules that assassins must abide by at all times?" This wake Ash up, and he look at Oak confuse. "Ash pay attention, doing things like that, will get you killed." Then Gary says "The three rules assassins must live by are :One NEVER kill an innocent. Two hide in plain sight. The last and most important NEVER compromise the brotherhood." Oak looks at Gary. "At least one of you pays attention." Oak looks at Ash. " Ash can you tell me, who came up with that?" Ash replays " Sir Aaron, the first aura assassin." Oak gives a surprised look to Ash. "Looks like someone does pay attention. Well anyway there are a few more things I would like to go over." Ash and Gary looked like they were getting bored. Oak started back up "Ok you two, what should you do if guards spot you." Gary answers first "You should try and flee. Hide from them if possible." Then Ash answers "Kill them all, then run away." Both of them looked at Ash as if he lost it. Gary just put his head on the table. Oak just looks at him "You want to die don't you. If you do that every damn guard in the entire city is going to be looking for you, including the elite guards." Ask just looks at him. "It would be a lot easier to just kill them all."

Oak just looks like he gave up on Ash. "It's time for your training. So get your things ready. Lance and Brock will be here any minute to get you two." A few minutes later the two arrive to get Ash and Gary. Lance looks at them and ask "Are you two ready, you're going to be training with the best of the best." Ash just gives him that look of just really. Gary responses "Ok Lance, stop trying to act all high and mighty, because you're not." Lance gives Oak a look "Master Oak do you mind if I kill your grandson." Oak looks at him and says "Do you wish to keep your nuts where they are." Lance and Brock just get Gary and Ash to follow them.

Lance leads them to a rack of wooden weapons. "Since this is your first training session and it is a training session, you will be using wooden weapons, so you wont get hurt to seriously."Ash and Gary just looked at them. "What do you mean "so we wont get hurt to seriously." Lance walked over to the weapons rack and picked up a wooden long sword. "Just picked up a weapon dumbasses." Gary was the first to walk over a pick up a weapon. It was a set of short swords. Ash, right after Gary, then picked up a claymore. Brock was the last one to grab one, he was left with an axe. "Really, this is some bullshit. I hate fucking axes." Lance was starting to get annoyed with him. "Quit your bitching, we are paired up. It's you and me vs the two new guys."  
Ash and Gary just looked at each other then the ceiling. "How is that remotely fair." All four of them went to the training area, then Lance when to the middle of the training area. "Ok, training will be over when, either both members of a team gives up, their weapons are broken, or the get knocked the fuck out."  
Ash and Gary got to one side and Lance and Brock got to the other. Lance looked at everyone. "I hope you guys are ready. When I got to one start. 3. 2. 1. GO!" Ash went for Lance first, swinging his claymore wildly. However, he couldn't land a hit on Lance. Lance was just to fast for him. "Hold the fuck still already." Lance just looked at him. "Why should I?" This in turn, pissed Ash off causing his to slam the claymore into the ground, which broke it. Gary looked over to Ash however, right as he did, Brock swung his axe; this broke his swords into two. "Welp looks like training is over for now."

This was just a trial run. I hope you guys like this story. Until next time. See ya  
Saix


End file.
